Conociendo verdades
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Bill espera la llegada del invitado de Victoire y comienza a conocer varias verdades. Para: Lizzie Friki Taisho.


**Conociendo verdades**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este corresponde al "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños de la Familia Friki" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Para:** Lizzie Friki Taisho.

**Dedicatoria:** _Es común en mí que existan locuras de último momento. Me surgió hacer algo de Victoire y Teddy desde un punto de vista gracioso y de Bill. ¡Espero que te guste, hermana!_

* * *

A Bill aquella situación le resulta extraña.

La mesa se encuentra sumergida en un profundo silencio. Fleur se está demorando en la cocina más de lo habitual, a Dominique parece que los ratones se le comieron la lengua y eso es extraño ya que siempre su hija tiene algo para decir, Louis sonríe de forma cómplice como si supiera algo que él no y Victoire no está presente.

¿Dónde se encuentra su hija?

Esa es la pregunta que se hace una y otra vez, pero no recibe respuesta alguna. ¿Existe algo más importante que reunirse a la hora del almuerzo con la familia? Al parecer su hija mayor considera que sí porque no está sentada junto a sus hermanos.

El ambiente está cargado con demasiada tensión para su gusto.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —pregunta en el instante que Fleur entra en la estancia cargando con un plato de más—. ¿Tenemos invitados hoy?

Su esposa sonríe de forma conciliadora.

—Es un solo invitado y viene de parte de Victoire. No hay nada de malo con eso, ¿o sí William?

Bill niega con la cabeza.

—En absoluto. ¿Por eso es que hay tanto misterio?

—Es un invitado un poco especial —responde Fleur y Bill alza una ceja de forma interrogativa—. Es el novio de Victoire.

El rostro del hombre de repente se pone de la misma tonalidad de su cabello.

—¿Cómo que Victoire tiene novio? Es demasiado pequeña para eso.

—¡No exageres, William! Victoire ya tiene veintidós años y está en todo su derecho de formalizar su relación con el muchacho.

—Por lo que acabas de decir, me das a entender que su vínculo lleva mucho tiempo funcionando.

Louis interrumpe la perorata.

—Me resulta gracioso que papá siempre sea el último en enterarse de todo —dice con una carcajada.

—Si fuera un poco más observador podría darse cuenta —le contesta Dominique.

—Es tan claro como el agua. Solamente un hombre despistado como papá no ha reparado en ciertas miradas y roces accidentales.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente? ¿Y a qué te refieres con miradas y roces accidentales?

Louis se encoge de hombros.

—Lo averiguarás por ti mismo.

—Luego hablaremos por tu comportamiento —mira a Dominique—. ¿Y quién es el novio de Victoire a fin de cuentas?

—En cuestión de segundos lo sabrás.

—¿Lo conozco? Quiero decir, ¿lo conocemos?

Fleur se sienta junto a su esposo y su mano se desliza lentamente por la rodilla, tratando de apaciguar sus emociones descubiertas ante el hecho que conocerá al novio de su primogénita.

—Claro que lo conoces, William. Toda la familia lo conoce y es un muchacho muy bien educado. Nuestra hija tiene suerte de estar con él.

—¿No será ninguno de los gemelos Scamander? Lysander vive pensando en nargles y Lorcan en Quidditch.

—Lysander está interesado en otro Weasley —dice Louis.

—¿Otro Weasley?

—Se supone que no debíamos contarlo pero Hugo y Lysander está juntos. ¿No es romántico?

—Hugo es un niño muy inocente y Lysander le protege.

—¿Qué dice Ron al respecto?

—¿Y qué puede decir el tío Ron? —comenta Dominique—. Conoce a Lysander desde que era pequeño y sabe que sus intenciones son buenas.

—En palabras del tío Ron: _"¿Hugo con Lysander? No lo hubiera esperado nunca pero es el hijo de Luna y es un chico agradable. Mientras que la pequeña Rosie no se enamore de Malfoy, por mí no hay problema"._

—Malfoy ya es de Lily.

—Volviendo al tema inicial —retoma Bill—, si no es Lysander. ¿Es Lorcan?

—Lorcan está con el primo James hace más de año y medio —revela su hija como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. El tío Harry y la tía Ginny no tienen problema con ello, lo aceptan y te lo digo antes de que lo preguntes.

—Después de estás revelaciones apremiantes, comienzo a pensar que Victoire nos presentará a una ella y no a un él.

—Victoire tiene de homosexual lo que yo tengo de unicornio y Dominique de dementor.

Su hermana le da un codazo en las costillas y los dos se ríen inmediatamente por la disputa.

—Cariño, creo que no deberías armar tanto revuelo por el novio de Victoire. Al fin y al cabo, nuestra hija nos ha demostrado cientos de veces que podemos confiar en ella y en su capacidad para hacer elecciones.

Él no puede discutir los argumentos de su esposa.

Su hija mayor demuestra ser digna de confianza, cumple constantemente con sus promesas y si dice a que a determina hora va a volver, a esa hora se encuentra puntual en la casa. En ese sentido no puede recriminarle nada.

—¿Entonces de quién estamos hablando?

La respuesta a su pregunta llega cuando en la sala de estar se escucha el típico sonido del traslado por polvos flú. Se observan las llamaradas verdes esmeraldas y luego dos siluetas.

La primera corresponde a su hija Victoire. Ella va vestida con una falda roja con decorados negros, una blusa sencilla y el cabello rubio le cae como una cascada dorada sobre los hombros.

El chico tiene el cabello de un color azul eléctrico, las mejillas sonrojadas quizás por la vergüenza que le ocasiona encontrarse formalmente ante los padres de su novia, lleva una chaqueta a juego con su cabello y unos pantalones gastados.

Es Teddy Lupin.

Bill se pone inmediatamente de pie con el ceño fruncido y el chico traga saliva con fuerza.

—¡Hola papá! —exclama Victoire como saludo.

—Así que Teddy es tu novio —dice con la voz seria.

—Buenos días, señor Weasley. Espero que no le moleste que hayamos tardado tanto es oficializar nuestra relación.

Su expresión se ablanda de repente.

—¿Molestarme? ¡Estoy encantado que tú hayas conquistado a mi hija! —le rodea el cuello con un brazo musculoso—. Desde que Vic creció siempre tuve miedo que algún cabrón la hiciera sufrir. Estoy más que satisfecho contigo, sé que nunca vas a lastimarla.

—Por supuesto que yo no haría tal cosa, la quiero demasiado.

—¿Entonces no hay problema con que Teddy sea parte de nuestra familia?

—Teddy es parte de nuestra familia desde su nacimiento. Ahora lo será oficialmente pero hace tiempo que lo quiero como a un sobrino más. No quiero nada de formalismos, nada de señor Weasley de nuevo o me enfadaré contigo. Llámame Bill como siempre lo haces.

—Entendido, Bill.

—Dejémonos de tanta conversación y vamos a almorzar de una vez.

Fleur le pregunta a Teddy si le gusta el pescado a la francesa, él le dice que es la primera vez que lo prueba y le halaga diciendo que es una muy buena cocinera.

—Con el apetito que tienen todos los Weasley tienes que aprender a cocinar, no hay otra alternativa. William me lo pone más fácil porque le gustan los filetes crudos.

Todos se ríen por el comentario.

—Yo tenía razón —le habla Dominique a Victoire—. Te dije que a papá no le molestaría que estuvieras con Teddy.

—Imagínate cómo se pondrá cuando le digas que estás embarazada.

Bill se atraganta con la comida y empieza a toser de forma furiosa. El rostro se le congestiona por la ira.

—¡Teddy Lupin, comienza a correr antes que te mate por haber embarazado a mi pequeña!


End file.
